<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Photos by rebelmeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585950">Family Photos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg'>rebelmeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebelmeg's Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Domestic Fluff, F/M, FRIDAY loves her family, Family Fluff, Iron Family, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Plotless Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper takes a video of Tony and Morgan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebelmeg's Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a video of my own hubby and Thing2, and written for my Ladies of Marvel Bingo square W2 – pic of Morgan</p><p>Title: Family Photos<br/>Collaborator: rebelmeg<br/>Square Filled: W2 – pic of Morgan<br/>Ship: Pepperony, Iron Family<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Major Tags: plotless fluff, toddler Morgan<br/>Summary: Pepper takes a video of Tony and Morgan.<br/>Word Count: 575</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The video was a little shaky at first, then stabilized quickly and focused on the two people in the hall.  Tony was holding a two-year-old Morgan against his chest, facing out so she could see the pictures on the wall.  Her little flannel nightgown was bunched up around her chubby legs, and her tiny, socked feet were wiggling with happiness as she pointed at the different faces.</p><p>“Who do you see, baby?” The voice behind the camera asked, Pepper’s voice warm with affection.</p><p>Pointing, Morgan babbled something mostly unintelligible, but Tony seemed to understand perfectly. </p><p>“Neby?  Yeah, that’s Auntie Neby.  Can you find Uncle Rhodey?”</p><p>Another babble that sounded something like "Oh-dee!" more pointing, and Tony kissed the back of her head, a few strands of her wispy brown hair clinging to his goatee.  “Yep, that's right.  Where’s Happy?”</p><p>“Appy!” Morgan chirped, jabbing at yet another photo.  “Mama!”</p><p>“Yep, Happy and Mom.  Where’s Daddy?”</p><p>“Da!” The toddler found him, then twisted around in Tony’s arms. “Daddy!”</p><p>He grinned with delight, blowing a raspberry on her cheek. “Yeah, that’s me!  You win all the points.” </p><p>While Pepper giggled and the camera shook slightly, Tony set his daughter down, stretching his back a little.  Morgan wasn’t about to have that, however, and she stood on her tippy toes and braced her hands on the wall, tipping her head far back to look up at the framed pictures as she squawked in indignation.</p><p>With a slightly long-suffering look at the camera (that did nothing to disguise his smile), Tony picked Morgan up again so she could see the pictures.  She burbled and bounced in his arms, her heels kicking his stomach as she looked at the photos, and Tony grunted quietly.</p><p>“You’re dangerous to my health, young lady.  Can you find Dum-E?  Where are Dum-E and U?”</p><p>“Yooooo!” Morgan repeated, drawing the word out in a singsong way with her little lips poked out to make the sound.  “Dummy Yoooo!”</p><p>“And who’s that?” Tony touched one of the pictures, and Morgan’s arms flew in the air with a sound of excitement.</p><p>“Geh-wo!”</p><p>“Yeah, Gerald.  And who's that?"</p><p>Morgan's hands patted her own chest, beaming, "Mo!"</p><p>"Yeah, my Space Princess Mo.  What are those with you guys?”</p><p>“Heeeee chick chick chick.”</p><p>Tony smothered a laugh in Morgan’s little shoulder while Pepper giggled again behind the camera.  “Yeah, here, chick chick chick!” She imitated the call that she and Tony had been teaching Morgan when they fed the chickens in the morning.  “It’s the chickens, huh?  What do the chickens say?”</p><p>“Bock bock bock bock bock.” Morgan tossed her head as she imitated the noise, her flyaway brown hair falling over her face.  She pushed it back with her hands, her little fingers that always seemed to be slightly sticky tangling in the strands.  She made a noise of distress and turned to her daddy, yanking at her trapped fingers.</p><p>He tried to keep a good hold on her while she wiggled, one hand holding her wrist and the other holding her up. “Okay, hold still, I’ve gotcha.  Gotta get those little grabbers free.”</p><p>“Hold on, I’ve got it.” The camera shifted again, the view panning sideways as Pepper got up, and the video ended.</p><p>With the AI equivalent of a smile, FRIDAY uploaded the video from Pepper’s phone to the family database and saved it, making sure that the bots out in the garage got to watch it too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>